


Genius AU

by mikeellee



Category: X-Treme X-Men
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Geniuses, Idiots in Love, Possessive Behavior, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: I just want to make something where Kitty is not the genius one and Kurt is the super genius.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I love Kurt Waggoner being a genius and Kitty being the normal smart one. Thinking on the boys club genius Marvel created...I can´t help to want to write something with them.

The Hellfire Academy is a place with a complex story, to say the least. The older members did engage themselves in fights with the X-men in the past until the new leader of the Hellfire decides to put a stop on the fights. Emma Frost wanted to starts anew and soon the X-men and Hellfire formed a tense alliance.

* * *

 

When you have to face racist giant robots, any help is welcome. The obscure past of orgies and deprivation is put in the past as now is a school to mutants and a young prodigy to study.

A curious fact, Emma Frost and Scott Summer make some calls to several leaders of each major country (the political ones and the mutants ones) to craft schools and agencies to mutants. To conscientize the people about their own humanity.

Captain Germany and Captain Britain share this idea and soon Europe has agencies and schools to keep those children safe. Of course, nothing is perfect, but, is far better than in the past.

Secretly, each school competes to see which one is the better, so far Emma Frost smiles pleased as her academy is the superior one. Captain Germany is not happy with this fact nor with one of his own mutants preferring to study in such an academy.

At moment, Scott and Emma Frost are talking with their last candidate, this one, according to Emma is an especial case. Kitty Pryde.

“You see, normally the administration would take care of this part” Emma speaks present with Kitty and her parents. Scott is good in many things but talking with parents is not one of them. “But, in your daughter´s case, we make an exception”

Kitty Pryde blinks at that and Teresa Pryde is trying to comprehend the situation. “Are you saying” Teresa gets the word after the shock is finally gone “ my daughter get a full scholarship to Hellfire?”

“Yes, we believe the Hellfire can be a good school for your kid´s ability and  ” Emma stated and Kitty is deeply confused. Intellectual? Well, you use your brain to do many things so...does that count?

“I don´t know what to say.” Teresa speaks once again and looks at her daughter “Kitten, do you want to go to this school?”

“Yes”

Kitty´s arrival to the academy did make into the news, at least, is what Kitty think as many other parents are looking at her. She spots dr Hank Pym looking at Kitty displeased then back at his own daughter Hope.

“They really bring this girl here, huh?” Hank looks at Hope with a fierce determination “I want you to be better than her, do you hear me?! his eyes narrow and Hope shivers as she remains silent “No daughter of mine will be less, you carry my name, you must be better than the others, especially this Kitty Pryde…” the or else can be heard and Hope only replied yes, sir.

A kind smile forms on his face as the man pats her shoulder. “And have fun, sweetie”

Kitty is with Emma Frost and by the looks of it, the woman is calling someone. A loud bamf is heard as Kitty is wondering where the brimstone smokes come from. “Kitty, this is one of our best students, this is Kurt Waggoner”

Kitty stops looking at the smoke to look at the blue student and her eyes fill with joy that is matched by her smile. “You´re Nightcrawler” the excitement never leaves her presence “you´re the hero who saved the world against Stryder. Is an honour to meet you”

The blue boy pulls his hood on as now there´s only a hoodie, instead, of his face. “Danke” the words are spoken with a thick accent.

“Kurt, can you be a dear and take Kitty to know the school?” Emma only smirked at his antics “I would do myself but I have business to attend and you´re the best student we have, seems fair Kitty learns from the best”

Kurt Waggoner nods and awkwardly gesture Kitty to follow along. The hoodie remains. Kitty thinks she has made the right decision.


	2. part 2

**@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336**

N/A:  Kurt Waggoner has no idea how to talk with girls, in fact, I saw texts about how prodigies can feel alienated from the others sometimes and I want to try to make this. Kitty having normal intelligence and Waggoner being the genius.

Walking through the halls Kitty noticed how the school is different from her previous one. For start, everything seems to give a sense of modern Hogwarts(Kitty is a bit concern for the security of the school if it gives Howgrat´s vibes) and the silence of the halls make it very impossible to ignore.

* * *

 

Speaking in silence, Waggoner is very much speaking when he must to, the hoodie is still on and the boy refuses to make eye contact with Kitty, for a moment, the girl thought she did something to offend him, but, having a good memory make the girl realize she did nothing to warrant the bad treatment and she won´t stand in silence like Waggoner.

“Hey!” the silence is broken and the status quo can´t be kept as Kitty crosses her arms and gaze at him “Did I say something? You are not even looking at me. If you don´t want to be here...if you Ok, I can manage on my own” a fat lie but is better than a silent and broody boy.

Waggoner takes off the hood and shows a purple face staring at him. The boy takes a deep breath and speaks, mentally noticing that Darkholme makes this seems easier. Speaking with girls shouldn´t be an issue for a boy who saves the world.

“Sorry, I´m really, really shy and I guess I was being rude back then” he apologises clearly imaging Alisson being displeased by such treatment given to this young girl and later his family would tease him if they ever find out. “I´m your guide and I should speak more, sorry, can we try again?”

Kitty nods “I accept your apologies and is ok, everyone is a bit shy too” and smiles as now they walk together and Waggoner´s mind is trying to comprehend this fact, a girl of his age is talking with him? Damn, Darkholme makes this seem so easier.

“Ok, so this is the science lab I where the new students can work on their projects for the selective, but you have time to choose yours” Waggoner then explained the system of the academy you pick your own subjects and takes time to study on those subjects.

The academy can be a boarding school for those who wish, but, in Waggoner´s case he didn´t take this route “I would miss those guys” and Kitty can relate to that as she didn´t pick this option either.

They are entering in the cafeteria, well, the fanciest cafeteria Kitty ever saw, when a bunch of kids are looking at Waggoner with resentment and the later did notice the group.

“Congratulations, Waggoner, you won again” the boy around his age congratulate in a sarcastic fashion that anyone can see.

“ Yeah, I work hard for it” Waggoner respond with a fake smile.

“ Listen you, Kraut, I will take the first place from you even if is the last thing I have to do” The boy vows with his hands glowing and Kitty can´t remember a time where any student would be that focus on a test, not even the most nerd one of her old school.

“Hey!” Kitty intervenes holding the boy´s now glowing hand and Waggoner “We are in the cafeteria. A place to eat and be happy not to talk about tests, so, take a chill pill will you?” Kitty speaks and the boy looks at her as if she´s an alien.

“Whatever, this is not over Waggoner, not over” the boy leaves with his group and Kitty look at Kurt as trying to understand what just happened.

“Ok, so, in this school, we have a club for the most...smart ones “ Waggoner blushes and scratches his neck “ Uhm, many want to enter in the club but is not to everyone...I´m the club and not everyone is alright with this”

“Because they are buttholes?” Kitty asked and Kurt only gives a tiny smile that is real this time. “something like that, I must warn you, this is a very competitive school” then Waggoner completes “especially now that Canada is opening another genius school, we will have to prove who is the best again”

Kitty suddenly realizes she is a dumbass for choosing this school because is pretty. That´s why her mother was trying to say.

“Waggoner, my good blue friend, does this school ever want a dumbass?” Kitty asked simply as internally she´s screaming. Yep, Kitty Pryde is far from being a genius.


	3. part 3

N/A: More Kurt meeting Kurt

 @sailorstar9 @djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336

Kitty Pryde can´t say she understands the probabilities laws or physics, yet, she does understand that her friends are going out of their way to show how much they will miss her, even though, Kitty assured them she still going to be on Earth and they can talk anytime.

 

* * *

 

“It won´t be the same thing” Amy dejectedly explained “ now you are in another school and we won´t see you here....we´re going to miss you”

 

Kitty is touched by how much people like, her friends are doing this much for her, and for a moment the Young girl thought in a universe where she is a genius but people don´t come closer of her.

 

“When you are going to officially be a student of Hellfire?” Marie asked handing Kitty a bouquet of stargazer lilies and Kitty is crying at this point, she is so well like here and she´s not a genius.

 

Taking time to dry her tears and with the bouquet on her hand, Kitty decides to answer this question in a grand fashion, after all, everyone is paying attention now “officially I´ll start next week, and I´m nervous....those people are so smart...Jessica” she now is speaking directly to said girl “ Nightcrawler is there and the boy is a genius ...I don´t want him to think I´m dumb...but I already accept the deal with the White devil” she chuckles thinking this is a smart nickname for Emma Frost.

Kitty is engulf in a group hug as they all speak in kind words how Kitty is smart, in her own way, and shouldn´t think so poorly of herself “if anything does happen, you can come back here and you´ll be accepted by open arms” and this is enough to make Kitty smile and try her best on this genius school.

Plus, Kitty reasons with herself, she can see more of the genius Nightcrawler and she wants to see more of him. The boy is shy and awkward socially, but, he´s the hero who saved the world against Stryker and Kitty admires him greatly.

 

Meanwhile, Kurt Darkholme and Kurt Wagner are ready to embark on a new mission, however, Kurt Darkholme realizes the mission can be far too much to the two of them, so, Darkholme insists to bring help of the smartest person he knows. For a moment, Wagner was sure he was talking about Ariel...

 

“And I can say Waggoner is the smartest, kindest and bravest X-men I ever meet. I get inspired by his very presence and I want to be a good person like he is” Darkholme finishes his speech and adds “priest, not even you, can manager how pure that boy is “ Wagner nods and his eyes go up and then down.

 

“Thank you, murder, that´s a fine introduction and I hope you say things about me in the same way you speak about this Waggoner” Wagner smiles and Darkholme is bemused.

“He´s right behind me, isn´t it?” Darkholme turns around and see Waggoner with his uniform and pouting as his feet are clapping on the floor rhythmically.

“You only speaks fondly of me when I´m not around?” Waggoner asked shaking his head and then look at Wagner “Hi, my name is Kurt Waggoner, I´m the genius behind the Project Delta, as Darkholme explained, and I´ll help on the mission”

 

Kurt Wagner remembers the Project Delta of his universe and how only Kitty and a handful of people could comprehend, and yet, here is a version of himself who is the genius behind a more efficient Project Delta who is helping more mutants than anything Kurt did in his universe. Jealousy is a human thing, sadly.

 

“ Nice to meet you, I´m the swashbuckling Nightcrawler of my universe” Kurt Wagner speaks as he deep down know his swords are useless comparing to the Project Delta the boy created or how he single handed destroy Stryker.

 

Waggoner looks at the swords and at the other´s uniform and can feel how different the other is from Darkholme and himself, the man has confidence and a Strong presence that Waggoner wishes to have. This man is popular and Waggoner is envious of that.

 

Darkholme is just looking at Waggoner, the kid is unmarked by the horrors of Darkholme´suniverse, the war Darkholme faced, yes, the war is over and his X-men are rebuilding the world in a more positive light...yet, no one forgets the war. Ariel does not forget nor Rogue. And see Waggoner so untouched does make the man feel a bit of envy.

 

“Well, we not here to gape at each other” Darkholme take the lead in his traditional way “ We have an object to retrieve and we need your help, Waggoner”

 

The genius boy nods and opens the portal with easy, Kurt Wagner is sure that it took months and even years for being able to open the portal to dimension Y and the boy is doing as if it was nothing. Kurt Wagner feels inferior now and clings to his swords. Darkholme watches the boy free from the horrors of war as now the boy look at the two strongest Nightcrawlers and hope to not be a dead weight for them.


	4. part 4

**@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336 @sailorstar9**

N/A: More of Kurt meeting Kurt.

The mission was a success, Darkholme slays the enemy, Wagner rescue the hostages and Waggoner helps in the technology defeating the sentinels in a way Wagner never could imagine, defeating them internally.

The success is great, but, it came with a coast, the machine used to bring Kurt Wagner and Darkholme to their houses are in collapse, thus, making Darkholme and Wagner have to stay on Waggoner´s dimension for a little while hence enhance the silent and oppressing silence.

* * *

 

Waggoner is in awe at their fighting skills and feels inadequate compared to them. Darkholme is envious of Waggoner´s purity and Wagner is envious of Darkholme and Waggoner´s relationships with the others.

At the moment, Dazzler is talking with Waggoner, ignoring Wagner and giving the “don´t try anything funny” to Darkholme, to resolve the issue.

“Wait, here, Logan and Hercules are coming. They´ll know what to do” Dazzler and Longshot are analysing the damage with Waggoner and how they can fix.

“I can fix in a few weeks, and no, you have school tomorrow, you can´t skip it” Longshot speaks firmly and Dazzler giggles amused at this as her hand touches her belly. However, a group of X-men saw Darkholme, Wagner and Waggoner together and quickly jump to the logical conclusion.

“Oh my god, Waggoner is your family?” Mercury asked looking at the two tall blue men who are uncannily similar to Waggoner. Darkholme is not pleased and Wagner explain they are Nightcrawler from different dimensions, Mercury blinks and only mention that was her second option.

Logan arrives and Darkholme can´t help by drawing his swords “The Logan from my dimension wasn´t a person I miss” and Wagner manages to calm him down. Hercules asked what´s happened and was brief about the situation.

“Well, that matters is that you´re alright” and gives a tight hug on Waggoner, now reality sinks in, they can´t let the two nightcrawlers on their own and the X-men can´t house them(Darkholme scaries the children and Wagoner´s way to introduce himself make the other women uneasy, so, there´s one solution and Logan seems to not enjoy it) “as for the matter where the others will stay, our house has guest rooms”

Logan looks at Darkholme. Darkholme looks at Logan. This won´t be pleasant.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Living in the Logan/ Hercules´s residence is nice, Logan is talking with Wagner(ignoring Darkholme and his death glare) about the political affair on this dimension, the sentinel program still happened, but the key difference here, is how the humans and mutants unity against the program and “And this little genius save everyone´s lives, you´re a hero kid”

Waggoner offers a shy smile “so, about become an X-men….”

“We you´re over 18” Logan and Hercules replied together. Wagner thought it was cute, then remember that the Logan of his dimension sleep with Mystique and how that´s not a nice thought to have.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hercules and Waggoner are making the dinner for the guest as Logan and Darkholme still gaze intensely at each other.

Wagner is regretting many things in his life.

Hercules is back with the dinner as well Waggoner bragging about the food, the boy is a genius in the kitchen too.

“Oh, by the way, since we are talking about dopalengers, another Kitty Pryde is in the Hellfire Academy” Hercules speaks and Wagner spits his drink chocking asking if he heard this right. His Kitty Pryde would prefer to die than stay in the Hellfire Academy, yet, this is a new dimension.

“Ah, you guys did make contact with my Kitty” Wagner mentioned remembering the last mission Kitty had was here. Logan and Hercules nods explaining how the intellect of that Kitty impress everyone, even people like Hank Pym and how everyone is sure this Kitty (“her codename is Spirit, it gets confused if we call her this Kitty” Waggoner suggests) now Spirit, will impress everyone.

“It was Emma Frost herself who pick the girl “ Logam pipes in impressed by this feature and Kurt Wagner knows his Kitty wouldn´t be impressed.

Darkholme knows Ariel never had any mission here, yet, he does not know why Kurt reacts so strongly to Emma Frost picking Spirit...in his dimension, they are friends.


	5. part 5

Genius au (PART 5)

N/A: Uhm, something happens here

The Hellfire Academy is, by the lack of better term, beautiful, yet, Kitty Pryde carrying a bouquet of flowers from her friends and the hope of being super smart in the next second, realizes her life is changing.

People mentioned Kitty Pryde, the name, as it is the epitome of genius, and until someone finally explained, that someone being Scott Summers, that a Kitty from another dimension arrives in this dimension and impressed everyone with her math and robotic skill, Kitty wouldn´t get why people like Dr MCcoy are talking with her and asking advice.

“And what you think of this?” Hank MCcoy is along with Scott talking something really confused, at least to Kitty, as the girl is about to have her first class. In the class, she learned that if you can't understand Hank MCcoy...the rest will be tough.

Case proved, as the next class, Kitty is considering jump out of the window, the third class, Kitty fake a bad case of stomach and is in the infirmary. She has yet to choose the electives. Her initial plan was to choose literature as she likes the book, it should be pretty easy, yet, the reality is a bitch.

“Reality is a bitch” Kitty complains and looks bemused at the ceiling, she is a small bird in a hole with foxes.

“Interesting analogy, Miss Pryde” Emma Frost enters in the medical bay sitting next to Kitty´s bed, Kitty is sending a blase feeling and is not happy to see the White Queen.

“Stay out of my mind, please” the please was added begrudgingly “are you too having a serious case of stomach pain?”

“No, like you, I want to hide from the world” Miss Frost replied amused as Kitty is bemused “tougher day?” Kitty closes her eyes and speaks briefly “you could say that”

  
“Miss Pryde, this is a school, we are here to teach, if you have doubts, don´t be shy and ask for help” Miss Frost suggested.

“Richer coming from someone that hired me because my doppelganger enter here” her tone is annoyed and gazes at Emma Frost, who only reply” she didn´t appear to like me neither”

An awkward silence filled the room and Kitty then asked something that no one asked before “Where´s Kurt Waggoner?”

“Talking with his doppelganger too” Miss Frost answer not knowing why to make this a secret “now, think of what I said, Miss Pryde”


	6. part 6

N/A: Kitty meeting the other Kurts and more trying to handle the genius theme.

The Hellfire Academy is a place for learning if you ask for the right source. Kitty is a bit fed up to hear so much about her doppelganger, Kitty Pryde, the brilliant Shadowcat and has more than once, being asked to join clubs she has no idea on what to do.

Riri Williams and Peni Parker are part of the technology club and saying how the other Kitty was smart and help with their inventions, however, this Kitty can only sigh and reply in good fashion.

"Guys, I´m a dumbass, yes, that other Kitty is smart but I´m a dumbass" Kitty explained in a simple way "I have no idea how a robot work, in fact, I don´t even get how robots work in fiction"

Riri Williams is a girl that Iron Man is considering to his next heir, of course, Riri is smart and has a nice family to understand that the Avengers, especially Tony Stark, have huge egos, so, Riri said no.

Peni Parker is sough to be the next Spiderman, well, Spiderwoman, as Peter Parker, the CEO of Parker´s industry is a retired hero and often speaks that anyone can be the next Spiderman(or Spiderwoman)

And ever since they meet Kitty, a small routine was created, the girl is often with her books who speak in an ancient language("great, keep your secrets than") until Kitty manages to get the plot of the story and summary in a few lines.

Kurt Waggoner still isn´t back and she´s getting worried for the prodigy. She is ready to visit the boy and nothing would stop her, except, Hope Van Dyne shows up with her arms crossed and wearing one of her budgets.

"Kitty Pryde" Hope sneers at the supposedly genius and Kitty only blinks in response "we finally meet, why you aren´t the hacker´s club?" Hope states and inquires and Kitty can only answer this.

"I´m a dumbass, I have no clue how to hacker anything" Kitty answer honestly, however, somehow, Hope seems to have understood this as ''I´m better than everyone else'' and is far more aggressive now.

"You think you are better than us?!" Hope states

"I just state the level of my intelligence, in all accounts, I shouldn´t even be here"

"I´ll defeat you, Kitty Pryde, and prove who is the smartest girl in the school" she then leaves an astonished Kitty behind as Hope storms off holding the locket her father give...Hank Pym expects great things from her and he does not want to be disappointed.

Riri Williams and Peni as other students saw the scene and give some background to the situation.

"Don´t think too bad of Hope" Peni begins "She´s the daughter of Hank Pym"

"And the man sees himself as a God and all his creations must be perfect...included his own daughter"

Kitty blinks thinking is a bit dumb for a man that is so smart. For now, she has to understand the Wuthering heights and how everyone is awful as much she´s a dumbass, she is having fun explaining how those people are awful in the story.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost won´t be her favourite person so soon, but, helping her enter in contact with Waggoner is a nice start. Hercules and Logan speak with the girl as she wanted to see if Kurt is alright.

"Oh, yes, he is. Kurt is just helping ..." Hercules didn´t have the chance to finish his sentence when Kurt Wagner shows up in the house and saw a smaller Kitty Pryde(oh, Spirit)

Kitty opens her mouth and closes again as the tall Kurt speaks with her and all she can say is the ever eloquent "huh?"

"Are you still doing the Errol Flynn´s act?" a rougher voice breaks her trance as another Kurt with scarlet eyes is on Spirit´s view. "You are smaller than Ariel was"

"Who?" she asked as rubbering her eyes again.

Kurt Waggoner enters in the Spirit´s view and waves as now there´s no more secrecy. "Hi"

"Hi" Kitty looks to the two Kurts and then back to Waggoner "are they your long lost brothers?"

"No, doopelangers"

"Of course"


End file.
